


【KR/SV】往深深处

by Matsu



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsu/pseuds/Matsu
Summary: Emmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm就……甜久了就想搞事情，于伦理来说真的有一些一言难尽，但是…………就……既然戳进来了就是缘分就看看叭题目是毛团起的，这人正在沉迷王尔德老师。





	【KR/SV】往深深处

Kimi倚在床上，把刚刚握在手里噼里啪啦按个不停的手机抛到一边，烦闷地用胳膊挡住床头壁灯直射来的灯光。  
“你怎么了？”Kimi放下胳膊，看着妻子走进房间，她把挽起的长发放下，随手拢了拢问道，“看上去好像发生了什么不好的事情。”  
“不，没有，”Kimi接受了Minttu的吻，握着她的手，“孩子们都睡下了？”  
“今天他们都是小天使，”Minttu松开了睡衣的腰带，难得不用花大量时间哄两个孩子睡觉，让夫妻俩多了许多独处的时间，“我想来杯酒，你呢？”  
Kimi摸着跪坐在身边妻子的膝盖，他明白妻子的暗示，同时他也清楚由于工作原因他与Minttu两个人在一起的时间显得弥足珍贵。  
如果，如果没有刚才那条讯息，他一定会把这具柔软的身体揽入怀中。  
“我有点累了，明天不知谁牵头开了个party，我恐怕躲不掉，”乌黑的长发在自己指间滑过，Kimi没有看向Minttu的眼睛，“不眠之夜，得为此有点准备。”  
“party结束就是备战了吧？”Minttu吻了吻Kimi的脸颊，“孩子想去现场，跟我提了不止一次。”  
“接下来没几场比赛了，让他挑他喜欢的地方，”Kimi起身放平垫在背后的枕头，伸出手关掉了头上的顶灯，“晚安。”  
“晚安，亲爱的。”

很快，身边的呼吸变得缓慢绵长，Kimi闭着眼睛却仍然清醒着，他索性睁开了眼睛，望着天花板。  
Party的确不知是谁牵的头，但传来邀请简讯的是他的队友——Sebastian Vettel。如果放在别的队伍里恐怕没有任何问题，人们总是说法拉利对比别的车队，队友之间没有剑拔弩张的紧张关系，相反他们的氛围很好。是的，这都是“看上去”。法拉利两位车手之间也是暗流涌动，只不过他与Sebastian之间更复杂一些。

——他们曾经是情侣。

没错，曾经。  
一度沉浸在纯粹感情与肉体欢愉中的两个人最终还是要清醒的面对现实，他们分手了，或许谈不上分手，他们本就没有正式确定过彼此的关系，Kimi知道Sebastian不止自己一个伴侣，也许在德国人那边看来只不过是断掉了一段关系而已。他们各自开始了新的生活，表面上看两人还是那么要好，但Kimi知道私底下他们断绝了一切接触——因为如果触碰到了，Kimi不知道事情会走向什么方向，至少他这边不能保证，说不定正是自己极力避免的方向。  
这种危险的信号是从Sebastian的眼神中读出的，Kimi不知道自己向那个人投去的目光是怎样，但是他不会，也绝不会去松开这具架在自己心上的枷锁。  
这是一件痛苦的事情，但总归会过去。  
事实是苦行僧一般的自我约束很奏效，至少Kimi是这么觉得的，对方升级当爸爸的消息是从工程师口中得知的，也许他是最后一个知道的。一切都开始步上正轨，他们看上去就像一对关系亲密的朋友，但已经不再互相倾诉，早年的荒唐就像写满心事的日记本，搁在旧书堆的最上面，开始积满灰尘。  
然而现在想来，自己曾经所作的一切看上去都是那么的愚蠢，因为不久之后他们又滚在了一起。压抑是徒劳的，人们会本能的向自己的心声妥协。就像打开酒店门看到Sebastian站在门口的自己，不仅没有推开对方送来的吻，还将手伸进了他的裤子里。  
有了Sebastian第一次的主动，在此之后仅仅只需要对方一个眼神，下一秒他们就会不约而同地脱离大家的视线在隐秘的地方抱在一起，也许是没上锁的置物间，也许是洗手间的隔间，也许是彼此的房间。Sebastian的身体像是有种魔力，进入他的身体之后就会变得像个初尝性事毫无节制的青少年，一切都会失去控制，直到最后彻底填满对方的身体。  
在此之后Kimi就会陷入深深的自责，可是下一次他还是会看着对方拉下自己的拉链，看着对方诱人的唇舌吞没自己的阴茎。  
Kimi不知道Sebastian是怎样看待自己的，如果说对方爱他，那么这一切来得太迟了，这迟到的关系对彼此都不利。而如果对方只是想打个炮，那就说得通了，他们对彼此的身体太熟悉，轻而易举就能从对方身上获得快感。Sebastian走后，身边床铺的温度渐渐冷了下来，与此一起冷静下来的除了身体还有头脑。  
直到下一次，Kimi拿开了挑逗着自己下身的手。  
“对你来说，你只是打炮打了个爽，但我可需要花些功夫抽离这些，我不知道你和Hanna究竟是什么关系，你和她说过什么，但是Minttu绝不能知道我与你发生的这些一切，别逼我和你完全断绝联系，Seb。”  
Sebastian看上去有些惊讶，但更多的是愤怒。“你的意思是我们连朋友都没得做了吗？”他说着，眉头拧在一起，“天呐，Kimi……”  
“我需要你的承诺，好吗？”Kimi知道Sebastian还想说些什么，他打断了对方，也无暇去纠正或者计较对方的用词，“保证你下次不会再这么做了，不，没有下次。”  
Sebastian看着自己的眼睛，他的眼睛也是蓝色的，Kimi看着这对眼睛表露过很多情绪，但此时熟悉的愤怒却是朝向自己的。  
“这样如何，Kimi，”他狠狠地说道，看上去气极了，“下次当我提出的时候，你只需要简单的拒绝我，跟我说不。”  
他说完就起身走了，酒店门上的延迟装置让他没有完成摔门而出的动作，随着门缓缓关上的声音，Kimi烦躁地揉着自己的头发，愤怒将他吞噬。

Kimi没有给Sebastian寄出自己的结婚请帖，他再一次将自己的生活修正，回到正轨。美丽的妻子，可爱的孩子，温馨的家庭，这是他的归宿。而Sebastian的怀抱，从来不属于自己，为什么还要从那里寻求温暖呢？  
但是Kimi忘记了一点，这也是他自己说的，要把Sebastian的一切从自己的身体中抽离开来需要花些功夫。面对大方与他讨论工作的Sebastian，Kimi不知道自己以什么理由拒绝，况且他也不会，这是他的工作，赛车是他的第二生命。  
想要忘记一个人很难，更何况他几乎天天出现在面前。  
镜头还是会捕捉到窃窃私语的两个人，但他们的话题更多是工作，偶尔会穿插进关于孩子的话题。这是自己想要的，Kimi知道他不可能也舍不得断绝与Sebastian的一切。  
Sebastian也很自觉，没有再发生能让Kimi说不的下一次，私生活方面他不再与自己接触。今天的这条信息恐怕也是别人要求他联系自己的，毕竟自己的私人号码在围场内只有很少人拥有。  
——只是去喝点酒，然后就回酒店。  
Kimi对自己说，再次闭上了眼睛。  
梦里，一双蓝色的眼睛，露出笑意。

 

下了飞机Sebastian告诉他前来接机的车牌，Kimi压低头上的帽子钻进后座的时候发现后座上已经坐了一个人，正笑盈盈地看着他。  
“Lance想联络你，但是他发现周围一圈没有人能联系到你，”Sebastian翻看着手机，找出了一条讯息记录出示给Kimi，“是他爸爸找到的我，我觉得我们得给对方一点面子，所以我也和你说了，虽然我知道你对此不感兴趣。”  
Kimi扫了一眼Sebastian的手机，收回了目光。  
“生意人，考虑得很周道，”Sebastian继续说着，“这里离下一站很近，又是度假胜地，让人很感兴趣。”  
即便是法拉利的内部活动，Kimi也从没与Sebastian再次独处在这么狭小的空间里。车辆很宽敞，但是随着转弯的摆动，Sebastian会时不时地因为惯性靠过来，他身上散发出若有似无的淡淡的乳香，像是无花果的味道。  
Kimi对这个味道再熟悉不过了。他伸出手指试图解开polo衫领口的纽扣却发现他原本就没扣上，索性解开了第二颗。

 

主人慷慨，party尽兴。  
Kimi喝着自己的酒，看着四周东倒西歪的车手们，时间已经不早了，还算比较清醒的车手们开始三三两两起身准备回到主办方安排的房间，Kimi推了推早就趴在桌子上不省人事的Sebastian，后者哼哼着换了个姿势继续把脑袋埋在胳膊中，Kimi没有办法只得架起Sebastian的胳膊硬是把他从椅子上拉起身。  
法拉利的两位车手的房间自然是紧挨着的，在电梯里别过其他人，两人踉踉跄跄地走在走廊里。  
走廊的地板上铺着厚实的地毯，原本就喝了不少的两个人走在上面更是像踩在棉花上，更何况Sebastian的酒量不好，整个身体的重量全部落在Kimi身上，酒量不错的芬兰人也喝了不少，一脚深一脚浅地扶着墙面，结果还是被脚软倒向地面的Sebastian连带着拽倒在地上。  
对方满是酒气的脸近在眼前，德国人脸上红扑扑的，挣扎着想要起身却更像是在自己身上乱摸，他一个不稳又压了过来，咯咯地在自己颈窝边笑着，扶着墙壁支起身体，居高临下地看着自己。  
如果此时有人走进这层楼就会看见，在走廊上，法拉利车队的Sebastian Vettel骑在他的队友Kimi Raikkonen的身上，两人就像是被暂停了时间一般互相望着。  
Sebastian俯下身，吻上了Kimi。他用舌尖撬开了对方的嘴唇，Kimi微微张开齿缝，灵活的舌头便趁机滑了进来。  
“不行……”  
Kimi偏过头，他试图将贴在自己身上的Sebastian推开。  
Sebastian还保持着舌头伸出的姿势，他很快又黏上来，追逐着Kimi的嘴唇，湿漉漉的舌尖将Kimi的唇边弄得一团糟，“Come on…Come on,Kimi.”在走廊的柔光下，Sebastian看上去有些委屈，小狗一般的眼神让人心软。  
两个人最后还是吻在了一起，彼此索取着对方口中的津液，Sebastian攀上Kimi的肩膀，加深了这个吻。  
他们就这么吻着，跌跌撞撞地打开房间门。有了一层门板的遮挡，他们的动作更加放肆起来，Sebastian将Kimi的上衣下摆撩起，舌尖在男人的胸口撩拨，就像Kimi对Sebastian的身体那样熟悉，Sebastian也很熟悉Kimi的身体，他知道怎么让对方很快进入状态。  
游走在身体上的手伸进腰带，触摸到了胯下的坚硬，Sebastian笑了，Kimi熟悉他这个小表情，那是一种带着得意的坏笑，胯间的手已经将硬了的阴茎从内裤的束缚中释放出来，揉弄着敏感的前端。Kimi对坏笑着的Sebastian翻了个白眼，但他很快就闷哼一声，胯间的手施了力地撸过。  
Kimi直接圈起Sebastian的腰将他扔向床上。  
很周道的酒店，Kimi解开自己的腰带褪下衣裤，用牙撕开避孕套的包装，一手将床头柜中摸索到的润滑剂抛给Sebastian。  
“Open yourself.”  
Kimi说，两个人迫不及待地为交合准备着，不需要调情，不需要前戏，他们对彼此太熟悉，只有进入与被进入的那一霎那，才暂时放慢节奏，发出满足的叹息。  
很快，原始的律动代替了一切语言，房间里只有喘息与呻吟。不带情趣与技巧的抽插令两个人很快攀到了顶峰，气喘吁吁地交叠着瘫倒在床上。  
“你变胖了，Seb，”Kimi捏着身下人的腰间，原本结实捏不动的腰际已经能被捏住一块软软的肉握在手里，纹着“Iceman”的手臂又转而伸向头顶，手指在金棕色的卷发间穿过，“头发也变少了。”  
“闭嘴。”  
Sebastian动了动，想要从压在身上的Kimi身下抽出身体，Kimi顺势从他身上滚到一边仰面张开手臂，在Sebastian的背上来回抚摸着。  
“你还和谁搞过？”  
Kimi突然问道。  
酒早已醒了大半，在床上运动的过程中，脱口而出的问话倒也不是一时冲动。不过既然问出口了，Kimi便不再作声，只等着对方的答案。  
短暂的沉默后，后脑勺对着自己Sebastian说道：“Mark.”  
Kimi冷哼一声，恐怕他自己都没有觉察自己的语气，“果然。”他说，Sebastian转过脸看了他一眼，“还有呢？”Kimi继续问道。  
“……Boss.”  
Kimi震惊地从天花板上收回目光，看向身边的Sebastian，很快一切曾经忽略的蛛丝马迹开始在脑海中织出一张充满关联的大网，他早该发现的，他也早该察觉到，因为他早就知道，Sebastian是个不甘寂寞的家伙。  
“怎么，让你吃惊了？”  
“我他妈的根本不在乎。”Kimi回道，他很快为自己像个孩子一般赌气的回答而懊恼。  
“我们今天可不是来聊天的。”  
Sebastian带着高潮的红晕翻过身，握住Kimi胯下的器官，然后把嘴凑了上去。  
他们分手了，是的，早就该断个一干二净，可是现在看看Sebastian Vettel在干什么？Kimi看向自己的胯下，他的队友正握着他的阴茎吸得入迷，看呐，乖巧的德国人就是个爱吃鸡巴的小婊子，哪怕握着前男友的阴茎都可以毫不犹豫地张开嘴。  
几个深喉后Sebastian用坚硬的器官抵住自己的后穴，撑着Kimi的胸膛慢慢地沉下身体。  
Kimi甩掉脑海中那些有的没的，让那些血液重新涌向交合的部位，沉浸在快感中，他的手掌从胸口一路向下，在对方起伏的圆润的臀肉上，留下深深的手印。

 

结束了上周背靠背比赛的Kimi合上杂志，望着封面上Sebastian不苟言笑的照片却想起了那个带着一点得意的坏笑，还是那双蓝色的眼睛，长长的睫毛，嘴唇泛着水光从自己的下身抬起头看着他。不过是想想，原本应该老老实实沉睡的器官就开始硬了。他暗暗咒骂起自己，食髓知味的自己再一次败给了欲望，他又要花费大量的时间与精力去忘记这一切。明明已经在心里为这段关系做了道别，为什么要又一次与那个人折腾在一起？每一句“最后一次”就像是一句带着诅咒的讽刺。  
Kimi不可置闻地叹了一口气，揉了揉发胀的太阳穴，关掉台灯。

 

=========END


End file.
